


Crush

by jiggiebitty



Series: changlix only event [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Felix Lee, Female Seo Changbin, Fluff, Genderbend, lesbians in love, they’re a mess hooey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: Au where Felicia Lee is living her best y/n life.or,Soloist Seo Chungbin falls in love with one of her fans that basically had the constellation on her face. (please ignore the poor genderbend name for changbin—)





	Crush

“Mum, where the  _hell_ did you put my hoodie?” Felicia cried out, scavenging through the hallway closet, knowing that’s where she put her hoodie last time. 

It was a special hoodie—one of the official merch for famous female solo rapper, Seo Chungbin. The hoodie had two color options: black and yellow. Being the aesthetic freak Felicia was trying to accomplish, she bought the hoodie in yellow and ever since then, she never stopped wearing it (even though she’s currently looking for it—). 

Her mother came out of the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a twilight book in the other. “Hun, did you check the coat racket?” 

“That’s silly why would—oh, thank you..” Grinning shamefully, she stood up from the floor, her knees popping in process due to crouching for so long. 

Felicia grabbed her hoodie from the racket and quickly put it on, ruining the perfect pigtail braids. She then grabbed the bag near the racket and shoved her house keys into the pockets of her jeans, “Okay, I’m heading out!” 

 “Bye, hun! Have fun and remember to take the bu—” 

“Okay, okay, bye!” 

 

 

**— Chungbin’s POV**

 

Another fansign. 

The ebony haired female tiredly sighs as the makeup artist was adding some final touches to her makeup. Today has been stressful for the female rapper and since last week, she haven’t had a proper sleeping schedule due to small performances, photoshoots, fansigns, and her upcoming album (which has chungha featured in one of her song). 

“Alright, fans are now gathering in the hall. You have twenty more minutes.” The staff shouted, causing the rapper to roll her eyes in annoyance. 

The makeup artist beside Chungbin laughs, “Sorry about him.” 

The rapper shook his head, “Tell your husband to lower his voice.” It came out harsh than expected but the makeup artist didn’t mind—already used to her attitude whenever she’s stressed or haven’t had a proper rest. 

“Finished.” The makeup artist said proudly. 

Chungbin looked at the mirror and approved the look by nodding at the makeup artist: a sign of approval. 

She stood up from the chair, dusting her pants off and then made her way to the door. Before walking out, Chungbin did a few breathing exercise and finally walked out, the staff from earlier was already outside waiting for the female rapper. 

It was gonna be a long morning. 

 

**— FELICIA’S POV**

 

Getting to the building where the fansign was being held at had been a total pain in the ass. First, Felicia had almost gotten hit by a car after witnessing a woman was too busy on her phone to even noticed the poor girl in front of the vehicle. Secondly, some random girl had almost pick a fight with her after bumping into the girl’s boyfriend. 

With a startled and terrified ‘I’m a lesbian!’ Felicia ran off infront of them. 

But finally, she managed to get to the building after spotting flocks of fanboys waiting outside. She hummed quietly to herself, waiting for the line to start moving and finally after 7 minutes or so, the door opened and a staff instructed everyone to walk inside in a behavior manner. 

Felicia tried to contain her excitement but of course, it was hard when she’s going to be in the same room as Seo Chungbin. Once everyone was told to be seated, she sat at the second row, one of the rows that’s able to go up and meet with the female rapper. 

She then began to look around, watching everyone keeping themselves occupied before it was time for the female rapper to come out. Felicia looked through her gift bag, praying for Chungbin to like her gift. It was seriously just a painting of the female rapper. Using one of the fansite pictures as a reference and creating someone _magical_. 

“Hello, everyone!” The familar light nasal voice shouted out from the microphone. 

The fans began shouting in excitement, taking pictures, and jumping in their seats. Happily greeting the female rapper. 

Felicia scream along with the hurd of fans, waving her tiny hand around while breaking out into a full smile. 

The female rapper laughed and waved at the lucky fans up front, “It’s great to see you all again. I see some familiar faces and new ones!” Ah, that’s right. Chungbin was known for telling apart who were old or new people coming to the fansign. 

Felicia smiled lovingly at her, completely ignoring every word Chungbin has to say. She definitely developed a total crush on the female rapper but what difference does that any make? She was a mere fan, falling in love with a possible straight female idol (even though she screams out big strap energy). 

Chungbin was just absolutely _gorgeous_. 

Her sharp chin, thin cupid’s bow lips, eyes that shined brightly, and long-straight black hair. Not to mention, today’s outfit was absolutely a look that Felicia wish to pull off—Chungbin wore a black turtle with a white, floral dress shirt over it. The top was tucked in simple fitted jeans. And to top it off with the appearance, Chungbin wore compact boots.  

Immediately, Felicia snap a photo and saved it to her ‘my wife’s iconic outfit’ album. 

 

Felicia was standing in line, her legs were wobbly due to nervousness. This was the first time she met Chungbin in a fansign instead of just watching her from the crowd. After the gorgeous female rapper was finished talking to a fan, it was finally Felicia’s turn. 

The freckled face female smiled nervously and got down on her knees, resting her arm on the table. “H..Hi..” Felicia stuttered out, her cheeks warming up due to the nervousness. Chungbin didn’t respond for almost 1 minute but quickly, the female rapper shook her head weirdly and grinned. 

“Well, aren’t you a cutie, huh?” The rapper complimented, staring directly into Felicia’s hazel eyes, “What’s your name?”

Felicia slid her album towards the rapper before responded quietly, “F..Felicia Lee.” 

“Felicia? very foreign. I love that.” Chungbin said with a teasing grin before flipping to the front page and signing the page, “What do you got there?” 

Felicia has shamefully forgotten about the bag and quickly place it on the table, “It’s nothing expensive, I apologize.. but I hope you like it.” 

The female rapper cooed, closing the album and handing it back to the freckled face female. “I’ll love it either way. Thank you, Felicia.” 

“Time’s up, move on.” The staff suddenly said. 

Felicia stood up and shyly wave goodbye at Chungbin before stepping off the stage and back to her seat. What a shame she didn’t notice a certain female rapper watching her movements. 

 

**— CHUNGBIN POV**

 

The fansign went by quickly and Chungbin was on stage, saying her goodbyes to her fans before walking behind the curtains. She let out a tired sigh not long she was cringing at herself due to the amount of aegyo she was requested to do. Though, she couldn’t leave out a certain fangirl out of her mind. 

Felicia Lee. 

The rapper couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde girl. She was shamefully whipped and was absolutely in love with the freckles that were scattered across the fan’s face. 

And oh god, she didn’t miss the way the girl’s eyes basically twinkled. 

“Ah, shit.” She muttered, not long did she realized the gift Felicia gave her. She will definitely look into it when she gets home. 

 

Finally in her comfy apartment room and after changing into her comfortable pajamas, Chungbin plopped onto her couch and set the gifted bag infront of her. She didn’t hide her excitement as she took out the gifts from the bag. 

First, there were candy hearts with that you’ll usually see when valentine’s was near. Next, a yellow envelope that was covered in doodles and cute heart stickers. And finally (and probably her favorite), it was a frame but inside, there was a painting of Chungbin. 

The detail made Chungbin gasp in amusement and it made her heart leap. 

Great, she fell in love with a talented fan who basically had constellations on their face. 

The rapper made a mental note to hang the drawing up beside her bed and to read the envelope later on. 

Her silence was cute off by a ‘ting’ from her phone. 

Checking the screen, it was an unknown number. 

 

unknown number: 

hi unnie, this is felicia! :) 

unknown number: 

(insert image) 

 

Chungbin smiles. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told my friend whenever I’m imagining fem!changlix and their voices, for changbin, i’ll always imagine with a voice similar to gidle’s soyeon and for felix, either yuqi of gidle or dami of dreamcatcher (stan both of them!) 
> 
> anyways, I’ll be adding more stories in “changlix only event” series!


End file.
